


You're Not As Bad As Everyone Says You Are

by get_glitch3d



Series: even bad wolves can be good. [1]
Category: Fables - Willingham, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Big Bad Wolf - Freeform, F/M, Implied Character Leave, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Oneshot, Swearing, bigby is wolfie, how cute, the big bad and red, the reader is red riding hood, you're red, your grandmother is an asshole but she knows when to give up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_glitch3d/pseuds/get_glitch3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every fable had some blood on their hands, staining their images. Even the most innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not As Bad As Everyone Says You Are

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Man, I wish I had more time to write Bigby stuff. I love him so much. I'll probably write some smut oneshots about the implied sex in here. Any typos or spacing issues will be fixed, though I doubt there are any.

Everyone told you that Bigby Wolf was bad – bad – _bad_. Oh, how you wished you could believe them. But Bigby Wolf, though his name might be stained as the “Big Bad Wolf”, wasn't bad. He wasn't bad in the sense they assumed. When he bent you over his desk and fucked you rough, a few bruises littering your hips, he was hot. When he forgot your birthday, he was guilty. When he couldn't solve a case, he got angry and violent towards some people. 

That was what made him bad.. Killing people , didn't – every fable had some blood on their hands, staining their images. Even the most innocent.

“You're not as bad as everyone says you are.” You whispered, head against his chest with your left arm stretched over your body so you could link your hands together. You stared at his large hand enveloping yours, his other hand occupied with the burning cigarette nearing his lips once more. His back was up against the rickety headboard, a thin sheen of sweat on his features, as there was the same pattern on yours. 

He didn't say anything, just took a drag and let the smoke out of his lungs as it burned. 

Bigby wanted to believe what you said, in fact, he tried so hard to believe it. You told him it all the time. It wasn't unheard of when two fables slept together, when they got married – take a look at Beauty and Beast. They were the role-model couple. Bigby stopped chasing Snow when Charming came around, winning her back with gentle words of loves and promises he likely couldn't keep. 

Your naked bodies were at peace, for now, as you laid there. You didn't want to leave, he wasn't going to force you. But you had to go. You'd snatch some food with him later.

“Hey, Wolfie?”

“Hm?”

“Chinese, later? I'll swing by.” Code for: _We'll attempt to eat but then just fuck instead_. He gave you a nod. He drew the cigarette from his lips as you leaned up, pressed a kiss to his lips and untangled your hand from his. You slid off the bed, feeling his eyes on you. You found your underwear, pulling them on along with your bra. He nearly tore your panties earlier, thank God he didn't. You clasped the black lace across your back. 

You were quick to pull on your black tights and denim shorts. You pulled on your black tank top, the flannel you had worn there you pulled on next, tying the ends around your middle. Your boots were last, the heavy items always causing people to look at you. The clacking they made pleased you.

“Bye.” You said shortly, getting a wave in response. You picked up your bag on your way out, opening the door and closing it behind yourself as you left. 

“What's little Red, doin' 'round here?” You rolled your eyes, Toad near you.

“Thought you were at the farm?”

“Got back, not for long though.” He replied, hands in his pockets. 

You sighed, shaking your head. “You know why I'm here, don't act like you don't.” 

“Hunty is here, don't let him catch you.”

You swallowed nervously, thanking the toad before making quick work of your feet and rushing out. You didn't stop the entire time to the lofts, the better apartments. Bigby liked visiting you there, but at the same time it wasn't his scene. You understood. 

When you got into your apartment, you heard a groan from a room opposite yours. 

“Grammy?” You shouted, hearing a reply. You sighed, dropping your bag quickly before walking to her room. You pushed open the door to the room reserved for her. “When did you get dropped off?” 

“Your mother dropped me off – no good rat.” She snapped, her hands wrapping a blanket tightly around her. “Y'know, she was never good for you, sending you out on your own. You should'a stayed with me.” 

You watched her. “Why, because she sent me out with cake and wine to aid you?”

“To aid me! Ha!” The old woman laughed, far from ailing as people assumed. “If she had gone herself, perhaps you wouldn't have gotten caught up with that fuckin' wolf.”

“Grammy.” You warned, watching her stare at you. She waved a hand and rolled her eyes. 

“Eh.” She scoffed softly, shaking her head. “The woodsman would have been better for you.”

“You mean the twice as angry brute with no respect for women? As if.” You scoffed. 

“Better than a killer!”

“Woody is a killer, too!” You snarled, getting defensive over your wolf. Your grandmother didn't speak surprised with your form of voice. You usually just took the criticism. “At least Bigby tries to be human. At least he _tries_ to be civil.”

“What good has that done him, huh? Got himself a pretty young thing to rough up and dump when he's done with her.”

You stared at her. “He isn't going to do that.” Your voice was quiet. 

“Why? What makes you so sure?” She was staring at you. She challenged everybody, she was just that kind of woman. “Do you love him?”

“Yes.”

“Does he love you?” 

“He does.”

Your grandmother stared at your face, staring into your eyes before sighing. “Shit.” She muttered. She didn't say anything else, she just waved you off. You got her a late breakfast, set her up with her very little medication and left again, telling her to call you if she needed anything.

You walked around Fabletown for hours, your legs and feet hurting. Your lungs burning and your heart hammering beneath your chest. You felt it go through to your ribs, like a scared rabbit locked in a cage. It was getting cold, you noticed. You'd have to go home to get your coat. You walked to Bigby's, waiting outside the building.

You went to the callbox a couple times, going to press a button before stopping. You remembered he wasn't there. You walked to the business office, pacing around the front door. You reached for the handle a couple times, fighting yourself. You kept muttering things to yourself, your hair wisping around you as you paced. 

People passed you, swearing at you to move so they could get into the office. You leaned against the dirty wall, sliding down it to land on your bottom. You pulled your legs up to your chest, hooking one arm around them as you planted the other over your knees. It dangled off, you used your index finger to pick at the nail on your thumb. The red paint on it was chipping from the action. 

You leaned your head against the wall, hitting it there softly a few times before dropping your forehead to your arm. You closed your eyes, breathing deeply. You heard the office door open and close. 

“I got a report of a distressed woman rushing about town.” You heard a familiar, gruff voice. “Now, that wouldn't be you, would it?”

You almost laughed, and, eventually, you did. It was dry and unamused. You heard Bigby sigh and he sat down next to you, his arm bumping yours. 

“What happened?”

“Everyone fucking judges us.”

“It's never bothered you before.”

You brought your head up, leaning it against the wall. You turned it to look at him. “My grandmother has her opinions.”

He chuckled deeply. “She never liked me.” 

“Do you fuckin' think this is funny?” You were clearly angry, clearly upset. Bigby shook his head.

“No, I don't. I think it's our business, not the business of every damn resident of Fabletown.” 

You watched him, his large eyes filled with concern. You sighed, blinking slowly. “I forgot to pick up our Chinese.”

“It's fine. We can just go fuck in the alley and call it a night.” Bigby said.

“Was that a joke?” You questioned. He shrugged a shoulder. 

“Not if you don't want it to be.”


End file.
